peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Datblygu
' Datblygu' (Welsh pronunciation: datˈbləɡi meaning "develop" or "developing") was an experimental Welsh rock group in the 1980s to mid-1990s, now regarded as a catalyst of the new wave of Welsh rock in the early '80s. The band was formed by vocalist David R. Edwards and instrumentalist T. Wyn Davies in 1982, with instrumentalist Patricia Morgan joining in 1984. Edwards' lyrics were almost entirely in the Welsh language. After four cassette-only releases on Casetiau Neon, the band had their first vinyl release in 1987 on Anhrefn Records, with the "Hwgr-Grawth-Og" EP featuring just Edwards and Morgan, which was picked up by John Peel and led to a session being recorded for his BBC Radio 1 show (the first of five such sessions). The band's first album, Wyau (Eggs), was released in 1988, and was followed two years later with Pyst (Posts) on the Ofn label. … Datblygu have been cited as a major influence on the generation of Welsh bands that followed, including Gorky's Zygotic Mynci and Super Furry Animals (who covered Datblygu's "Y Teimlad" on their Mwng album). (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel After four cassette-only releases on Casetiau Neon, the band had their first vinyl release in 1987 on Anhrefn Records, with the "Hwgr-Grawth-Og" EP featuring just Edwards and Morgan, which was picked up by John Peel and led to a session being recorded for his BBC Radio 1 show (the first of five such sessions). Peel also introduced the band on Channel 4's The Tube. Festive Fifty Entries *1992 Festive Fifty: Popeth #29 Sessions Five sessions. All five were released on The Peel Sessions 1987-1993 (CD, Ankst, 2008). 1. Recorded 1987-04-26. First broadcast 13 May 1987. Repeated 02 June 1987, 08 July 1987, 22 December 1987. *Bagiau Gareth (Gareth's Bag) / Carpiog (Ragged) / Cerddoriaeth Dant (Tooth Music) / Nesaf (Next) 2. Recorded 1988-02-09. First broadcast 17 February 1988. Repeated 15 March 1988, 20 December 1988. *Fanzine Ynfytyn / Cristion Yn Y Kibbutz / Gwlad Ar fy Nghefn / Dros Y Pasg Eto (Over Easter Again) 3. Recorded 1991-01-20. First broadcast 09 February 1991. Repeated 06 April 1991. *Slebog Bywydeg (Biology Slag) / Nid Chwiwgi Pwdin Gwaed (Not A Blood Pudding Pilferer) / Rhag Ofn i Chi Anghofio (In Case You Forget) / Popeth (Everything) 4. Recorded 1992-05-03. First broadcast 12 June 1992. Repeated *Hymne Europa 1992 (European Anthem 1992) / Dim Deddf Dim Eiddo (No Law No Property) / Rauschgiftsuchtige (Drug Addict) / Hablador (Chaterbox) 5. Recorded 1993-07-11. First broadcast 13 August 1993. Repeated 14 October 1994. *Clwb 11 18 (Club 11 18) / Wastod Absennol (Always Absent) / Mae Arian Yn Tyfu Tu Mewn Coed / Diarrhoea Berfol (Verbal Diarrhoea) Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ; in 1987]]1987 *27 January 1987: Casserole Efeilliaid (7" - Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn *03 February 1987: Casserole Efeilliaid (7" - Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn *February 1987 (BBC World Service): Casserol Efeilliaid (EP Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn *25 February 1987: Mynd (7" - Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Anhrefn *27 February 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 052 (BFBS)): Casserole Efeilliaid (7"-Hwgr-Grawth-Og) Recordiau Anhrefn (JP: "Those of you who find my attempts to pronounce German names amusing will probably find my attempts to pronounce Welsh names even more so.") *20 March 1987 (BFBS)) (Peel 055 (BFBS)): Mynd (Go) (7" EP-Hwgr Grawth Og) Recordiau Anhrefn ;1988 *05 October 1988: Gwlad Ar Fy Nghefn (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn *11 October 1988: 23 (LP – Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn *25 October 1988: Cristion Yn Y Kibbutz (Christian In A Kibbutz) (LP – Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn *23 November 1988: Saith Arch Bach (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn *07 December 1988: Babannod Beichiog Nawr (album - Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn *14 December 1988: Tymer Aspirin (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn ;1990 *10 November 1990: Benjamin Bore (LP - Pyst) Ofn *10 November 1990: Mas A Lawr (LP - Pyst) Ofn *10 November 1990: Cymryd Mewn Sioe (LP - Pyst) Ofn *18 November 1990: Am (LP - Pyst) Ofn Records *01 December 1990: Dymuniadau Da (album - Pyst) Ofn OFN 12 *02 December 1990: Country & Welsh (LP - Pyst) *13 December 1990 (Radio Mafia): Mas A Lawr (LP - Pyst) *16 December 1990: Benjamin Bore (LP - Pyst) Ofn *29 December 1990: Am (LP-Pyst) Ankst ;1991 *05 January 1991: Mwnci Efo Crach With Scab (album - Pyst) Ofn *07 September 1991: Pop Peth (cassette single) Ofn ; ]]1992 *05 January 1992: Popeth En Cymraeg (Compilation CD-Orgad) Ankst *18 January 1992: Sdim Eisiau Esgus (Cassette: Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst *25 January 1992: Ga I Fod Sion Corn (Curriculum Vitae) (cassette - Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst *09 February 1992: Santa Barbara (cassette) Angst *20 March 1992: Sdim Easiau Esgus (Cassette – Blwch Tymer Tymor) Ankst *31 July 1992: Bagiau Gareth (LP-Peel Sessions) Ankst *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Bagiau Gareth (LP - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst *21 August 1992: Maes E (split 7" with Llybwr Llythog) Ankst ANKST 32 *02 October 1992: Carpiog (LP – Peel Sessions) Ankst *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Carpiog (LP - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst *19 December 1992: Popeth In Cymraeg (Ankst) FF#29 (JP: "Particularly pleased to see this at number 29, because, somebody will write in and correct me, but I think I'm right in saying this is the first time a Welsh language record has ever made it into the Festive Fifty.") ;1993 *22 January 1993: Bagiau Gereth (LP - Peel Sessions) Ankst *30 January 1993: Cerddoriaeth Dant (album - Peel Sessions) Ankst ANKST 027 *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Bagiau Gareth (Gareth's Bags) (album - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst (JP mentions that Datblygu are normally excellent but that they had done an absurdly indulgent session last year.) *20 February 1993: Fanzine Ynfytyn (CD BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst - ANKST 027 *19 March 1993: Cristion Yn Y Kibbutz (LP-Peel Sessions) Ankst *03 April 1993: Gwlad Ar Fy Nghefn (album - BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst ANKST 027 *16 April 1993: Slebog Bywydeg (LP – BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Chia Niswell Ac Ati: Cân I Gymry 1993 (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst *26 June 1993: Gazpacho (CD Libertino) Ankst - ANKST 037 *02 July 1993: Ein (CD – Libertino) Ankst *03 July 1993: Nos Iau Ar Yr Arfordir (CD – Libertino) Ankst *10 July 1993 (BFBS): unknown track (album - Libertino) Ankst *10 July 1993: Ci Mewn Cariad (CD – Libertino) Ankst *20 August 1993: Gweddi A'r Clwyf (Prayer And Wound) (CD-Libertino) Ankst *01 October 1993: Dim Deddf, Dim Eiddo (CD - Libertino) Ankst *20 November 1993: Cawl Yw'r Wyddor (album - Libertino) Ankst *17 December 1993: Hei George Orwell (CD Libertino) Ankst - ANKST 037 ;1994 *30 December 1994: Amnesia (7 inch – Putsch) Ankst ;1995 *25 February 1995: Amnesia 7" Putsch Ankst 054 *15 September 1995: ? Ankst ;1998 *10 June 1998: Unrywsgwrs (LP: Wyau) Recordiau Anherfn ;1999 *17 March 1999: Y Teimlad (The Feeling)album - Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik *31 March 1999: Hollol Hollol Hollol (album - Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik *01 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Y Teilmlad (The Feeling) (album -Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik *11 May 1999: Casserole Efeilliaid (album - Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik *20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Casserole Efeilliaid (album -Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik *02 June 1999: Mynd (album - Datblygu 1985-1995) Ankstmisik ;2001 *02 May 2001: 'Enfys Dub (CD-Stwff)' (Neud Nid Deud) (with Llwybr Llaethog) ;2003 *22 January 2003: Can I Gymry (LP - Radio Crymi Playlist Vol.1 1988-1998) Ankst External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Wales Arts Review Category:Artists